the_mushroom_fightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Amy Rose
My name is Amy Rose. I'm cute and full of energy! — Amy Rose Amy Rose (エミー・ローズ Emī Rōzu?), also formerly known as Rosy the Rascal (ロージー・ザ・ラスカル Rōjī za Rasukaru?) is a fictional character from the Sonic The Hedgehog Series. She is an anthropomorphic twelve-year-old pink hedgehog with a major long-standing crush on Sonic Since meeting Sonic, Amy has become his self-proclaimed girlfriend and has attempted to win his heart by any means during their adventures. She wields the piko piko Hammer, a powerful melee weapon which she uses with proficiency second to none and never leaves home without. Amy is a cheerful, though slightly erratic girl, with a positive attitude and is full of energy. However, she has a scary temper and her infatuation with Sonic makes her shortsighted and a bit obsessive about him as she follows him everywhere. Nevertheless, she has a pure heart and will not let anything stop her. Character Amy Rose is one of the few main characters in the Sonic the Hedgehog series to have her first appearance outside the Sega games. She was created by Kenji Terada for the various [http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog_(manga) Sonic the Hedgehog] manga published by Shogakukan, where she was known as "Eimi" (エイミー Eimī?). She first appeared in the April 1992 issue of Shogaku Ninensei, written and illustrated by Sango Morimoto. She also appeared in the unrelated series from Shogaku Ichinensei, Shogaku Sannensei, Shogaku Gonensei, Shogaku Rokunensei, and Coro Coro Comics Special, all of which were written and illustrated by different mangaka but based on Kenji Terada's initial concept. In these series, Eimi (no second name is given) is the girlfriend of Nikki, a nerdy young male hedgehog with the power to transform into the superhero, Sonic the Hedgehog. Eimi is also the target of the bully Anton Beruka. Because of the vastly different styles of the illustrators for these series, Eimi's design was different in each. She appeared most like her counterpart's later games appearances in the Coro Coro Comics Specials, written and illustrated by Tanaka Kouichi. In 1993, the manga character was adapted by the Sonic CD team to be used in Sonic's Mega CD debut. Her final design for this game was done by Kazuyuki Hoshino. She appeared infrequently thereafter, in ensemble spin-off games such as Sonic the Fighters,Sonic Drift, Sonic Drift 2, and Sonic R. She did not appear in any of the early TV series, although she was included in most comics, including the Archie Comics series, the British Sonic the Comic and the French Sonic Adventures. When Sonic Team reunited and started work on their three-dimensional follow-up to the classic Sonic games,Sonic Adventure, it was decided they would revive the pink hedgehog and give her a starring role in the game.Yuji Uekawa, the man who would redesign all the classic characters, did the most drastic changes to Amy. While Sonic, Tails and Knuckles all received minor design changes, Amy's clothing and hairstyle were completely revamped. She also had her entire figure redesigned to make her appear older, perhaps in an attempt to appeal to a different demographic than the rest of the Sonic characters. Physical Description *Red dress with white lining *Red boots with white stripes *Red hairband *White gloves with gold ring bracelets Somethings she wears: *Pink Tank top underneath a dress that is white at the chest and pink at the bodice *White Gloves with red cuffs with gold rings on the cuffs *Pink sweat pants with vertical, white stripes on the outer sides of the pants legs *Red and white, horizontally striped sneakers with yellow tongues and red laces Personality Army is,creepy,crazy,insane,and she's a Opimistic Tomboy,and she's so interest in shopping and fashion,so she's more of a girly tom-boy,she hates shadow and she has a giant hammer that she calls Piko Piko hammer,and she loves sonic more than anything,and she is very unknown,and Amy has become a bit more obsessive and far more aggressive, much to Sonic's dismay. She often shows her anger by pulling out her Piko Piko Hammer. Sometimes threatening Sonic with it. Bio She first appeared in How to build a house she was at Toad depot with sonic Looking for paint,then chichi talked to her then when she got her attention at some pink paint,sonic tolded her that she made him come by putting some collar in his angle and if his 10 feet away it will shock him,the he said to chichi Help meee! before being dragged away by army,she made a camo appearance in Wario attacks! dragging sonic somewhere,and she will have a major role in Bow and tangle in with Sonic and mario in their side of the story. Episode appearance #How to build a house #Wario attacks![Camo] #Bow and tangle Gallery Too be added. Triva *Amy is the first and most recurring female character in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. *Amy was described to be eight years old in Sonic the Hedgehog CD, but from Sonic Adventure onward she has grown by four years. *In the Sega CD release of Sonic CD in America, Amy was referred to as "Princess Sally" in the game manual, possibly to connect her to the [http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog_(TV_series) Sonic animated television series] released that same year. However, the Sally that showed up in the cartoons was not Amy. Subsequent re-releases of Sonic CD''jettison any references to Amy being named Sally. Interestingly, she was clearly stated as "Amy" in the earlier European manual for ''Sonic CD. *Amy's concept outfit for Sonic Riders appears to give her pink fingers, although her gloves may have been fur-colored rather than fingerless. *Amy has always called her Piko Piko Hammer just "my hammer", but in her co-op mission in Sonic Generations, she calls it "my Piko Piko Hammer", this being the first time she has called it by its full name, as well as the first time it has ever been called its full name correctly. (In''Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing'' the Announcer calls it "The Piko Hammer".) *Amy's bio in the Codex of Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood calls her Amy Rose the Hedgehog. *Also in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, Amy has three lashes instead of two on some sprites during cutscenes. *Amy was the first female character introduced in the game series as well as the only female hedgehog of the series. *In Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, Amy is the strongest character in terms of Smash ability, being the only character who can reach Level 3. (Knuckles and E-123 Omega can only reach Level 2 Smash ability.) *Amy Rose is the only member of Team Rose that is affected by the brainwashing of the Overmind Voxaiin Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. *In Sonic R, Amy is one of two characters who races in a vehicle rather than on foot. The other is Doctor Robotnik. *If Sonic the Fighters is to be believed, Amy Rose did not wear panties in the classic era - harmless pink fur covers her body underneath her skirt. This was not changed in the HD release. *In Sonic Riders, Amy sports a different, racing outfit throughout the game, but in Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, Amy wears her usual dress in the story cutscenes and in the story level where she races Storm. However, in the Single and Multiplayer modes, she wears the same outfit that she wore in Sonic Riders. *Amy is the only playable character in [http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog_(2006) Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)] to not to travel through time at any point during the game. *Amy is the only character that appeared in Sonic Rivals that did not appear in Sonic Rivals 2. *Ironically, in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, despite being the speed leader of Team Rose, Amy's attack is slower than other speed leaders like Sonic and Shadow. She is also the strongest attacker of her team, despite Big being the power leader. *Strangely, Amy appears in the French guide for Sonic & Knuckles, even though she makes no appearance whatsoever in the game. In that guide, it was said that Amy had been kidnapped by Knuckles. *Although she does not have her own video game like many of the other main characters, Amy does have her own mobile game called Amy's American Page One''for ''Sonic Cafe. *Amy is the only hedgehog from the games not to have a super form. **She is also the only hedgehog whose name does not begin with an "S". **She is also the only hedgehog who is not shown to be able to use Chaos Control. *All of the cars Amy has driven in racing games have been old-fashioned convertibles, similar to how Sonic has driven sports cars and how Knuckles drives off-roaders. *Amy's last name, Rose, can be considered a play on words. A rose is a flower that is connected with love, which can be related to her crush on Sonic. It is also a play on her color, because in French, rose''translates to pink, her fur color. Her first name, ''Amy, could also be derived from the Japanese word ame, meaning candy, related to Amy's cute personality, but also rain, which can be related to her quick changing temper and power when she's angry. It is also be derived from the French name Aimée which means beloved which also fits with her connection to love. *In the Mario & Sonic series, Amy is the only playable female character who is not a princess. *Like Blaze, Amy is a speed type character in the normal series, but in the Mario & Sonic series and in''SEGA Superstars Tennis'', she is an All-Around type instead. *With the release of "Episode Metal", Amy is the only major character from the Classic games who is still around and who has yet to get her own game. *Amy Rose is one of four characters to appear in every Sonic the Hedgehog series racing game to date. *Although in Sonic Advance Amy cannot typically Spin Dash or Spin Jump, when Amy is forced into a ball, Amy lacks the standard spin animation and an unusual, high pitched noise can be heard. *Amy Rose was one of Lisa Ortiz's favorite roles to do voice work for. *Amy and Sonic are the two hedgehogs without fur on their arms, while Shadow and Silver have fur on theirs. *Amy appears to be slow in her Twinkle Circuit cart in Sonic Adventure, likely because her speed was not established until later. She also does not weigh a lot, as seen by how high her car floats over the track compared to the others. *Amy is the only game character confirmed to use magic outside of the Storybook series. *In Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- 2nd, another Sega video game, Amy's iconic Piko Piko Hammer is an unlockable item for Kagamine Rin, where it is Rin's favorite item. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters who appear in video games Category:Characters who have been in other tv shows Category:Short-temped Characters